Peace Be The Journey
by BoozieVonDrunkATon
Summary: A.U. Santana meets Brittany after dropping out of med school, and getting a job at the local grocery store. But both girls, have dark secrets and demons haunting them. what happens when love is the cause of pain and cure for Santana's heart?
1. Chapter 1

They say that love heals all wounds, im not entirely sure who they is. But if I knew, I would ask if that included the wounds formed by love? What happens when love is the cause of pain. When you meet that person who is capable of destroying you, and is the only one that can rescue you….

She was quiet at first, but then again so was I. we passed by each other multiple times daily, not even making eye contact. I needed her in my life. No, I was crazy, I didn't even know this girl, yet I was already hooked on her. I was in over my head. I was drowning in love, before I even had a chance to catch my last breath.

"_So how is your first week as a working girl going?"_

"_Ohhh just grand. I should have dropped out of Med. School a long time ago"_

"_What you are feeling now is the agony of defeat. Don't worry you will get used to it in time. Soon you will be another mindless grocer like me!" _

The progressively blonde hair girl smiled as she walked away.

"_Thanks Quinn, now I know that I will have something to look forward to!" _

Quinn was many things, smart, blonde, decently tall, and multi-talented. But most importantly, she was my best friend….Was. We met in middle school, and cheered together for all of our high school years. There is no doubt that Quinn had come across some problems in high school, but in the end, she always returned to her normal, innocent self.

Things changed drastically after graduation. The love of her life (though she would never admit it) moved away to New York with her douche bag of a fiancé. The same douche bag that outed both Quinn and I our senior year.

To make matters worse, as I was getting shipped of to Harvard to become the next great surgeon, Quinn was turning down a full ride scholarship to Yale. After her car accident senior year, her parents became super protective of her, and begged her to stay in Lima, and attend community college. I guess its not to surprising, after the crash, my parents took my phone away for 3 weeks. They were afraid I was going to text and drive like Quinn.

Looking back, I think she did it on purpose. Maybe it was some extreme, life threatening way to stop Rachel from marrying Finn. Or maybe she accepted the marriage was going to happen, but couldn't bare to live without her. Honestly I don't know which is worse.

But regardless, Quinn was under challenged and bored in Lima, and she turned to weed to help make that boredom disappear. My best friend never came back after that, and the girl walking away from me now was a stranger, and my instincts were telling me not to trust strangers.

All of a sudden I felt my entire body shift without my permission. Had someone really just ran into me? Do they not know who I am?

"_WHAT THE – Hi"_

As I turned around I saw her beautiful face, and flowing blonde hair. She smiled a perfectly innocent smile, and my anger was no match against her cuteness.

"_Oh my gosh! I am so sorry. Sometimes I just run into things, but they are rarely people, mostly doors."_

"_Oh No, Don't worry about it. You can run into me anytime."_

Stupid….who says that? So Stupid.

"_Ohhhh well I will have to keep that in mind"_

Her innocent smile quickly turned into one of pure seduction, and she added a wink as she walked away.

Did she just flirt with me? There was no way. I had to be dreaming or hallucinating. Why would any girl, especially that girl, want to flirt with me.

I quickly realized that that in fact just happened, it was a shame that I still didn't even know her name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: So I hope you are all enjoying it so far, this is my first attempt at a fan fiction, so bare with me! Also I don't have a beta, so there might be some grammatical errors.**

* * *

After two days and three sleepless nights, I returned to work, and was shockingly surprised at how excited I was to go work in a grocery store all day. As I walked in, I saw her from a distance, and couldn't help but smile. I looked at her as I walked by, she didn't even notice me. I guess the other day didn't really happen the way I thought it did.

Halfway through the morning I decided it was time that I actually did some real work. I hated stocking shelves, it was always that joke in high school. That you are going to end up stocking shelves, or serving fries at McDonalds. It really reminded me, just how close to rock bottom I was. I picked up a case of organic lemonade, and carelessly turned to put them on the shelf. Instead, I ran directly into a customer. The juice bottles fell to the floor, every single one shattered as glass skid across the tiled floor.

"_Ugh. Jesus fucking Christ!"_

It was a very professional moment for me, using the Lord's name in vain, in front of a customer. The whole thing was my fault, but what can I say, anger had gotten the best of me.

"_Wow….Most people just call me Brittany, but Jesus works too."_

Once again, with one look, my anger had vanished. Unfortunately, so had my ability to speak.

"_Well, even though you ran into me this time, I'll be nice and help you clean this mess up."_

I managed to control my muscles enough to smile. She grabbed a mop and went straight to work.

"_So we haven't officially met. I'm Brittany S. Pierce. I work in the cheese department, because I love cheese! Mainly when melted, but solid cheese is good too!"_

I laughed; she smiled, kept mopping, and waited for me to speak.

"_I'm Santana…Lopez. Santana Lopez, I work…well here, in the organics, because I love money and this was the only job opening."_

Now it was her turn to laugh.

"_You are a funny girl Santana Lopez"_

"_Thanks, I guess it's my one natural talent."_

"_Ohhh my sure you're talented in other ways!"_

She said it so innocently, but my mind took what she said, and turned into a porno. My hands were shaking, my whole body was sweating, and she was literally making me weak in the knees.

"_So, Your Quinn's friend, right?"_

Friend? Debatable, Acquaintance would probably be the best answer currently.

"_Yeah, we went to high school together."_

She smiled, was Quinn really going to be my secret weapon?

"_Well good! Any friend of Quinn's is a friend of ours!"_

"_Ours? What is there two of you?"_

That would be amazing.

"_Oh No, Just one! I meant Artie my boyfriend"_

She smiled again. It was a happy, proud smile. One that you get when you talk about the person you are in love with. I on the other hand, felt like The Hulk had just punched me in the stomach. But I rose above the emotional beat down, and put on a fake smile.

"_Oh, I didn't realize. Well…Good for you, for…you know…having a boyfriend, I guess."_

I was trailing off; my words didn't even make sense anymore. This was the end. She was seeing just how socially awkward I was. She was never going to speak to me again.

Silence….way to much silence. Should I say something? No, I would only sound dumber when I opened my mouth.

"_So you should come over tonight, to hang out with us! Quinn will be there too!"_

This idea worried me on so many levels. I have had a hard time trusting people, and since high school, it was always just me against the world. And logically thinking she was a stranger, a cute stranger, but a stranger nonetheless. She could be pretending to like me, so they could lure me somewhere and pour pigs blood on me. There was no way she would want to be my friend. And Quinn being there didn't sell me on the idea, I didn't trust Quinn anymore, not since the day she choose the drugs over me.

She looked at me, waiting for an answer. I looked back, and our eyes met, holding perfect eye contact for what felt like hours. The panic vanished, and a sense of calmness overtook me. My instincts were telling me to trust this stranger.

"_Yeah…Yeah I'll be there."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to get this out! it's a bit longer than the others (im trying to make them longer for you!), and I'm just plan lazy!**

* * *

I rolled the windows down as I drove over there. The late January wind felt cold on my skin, but I left like I needed it to keep me sane.

They were already high when I got there…All of them. They were also dressed in sweats and T-shirts. I however was in my nicest shirt, and jeans. My attempt to "dress to impress" had backfired, and I now looked like a total nerd.

"_Come on and sit! Make yourself at home. I'm Artie by the way."_

He was nice dammit! Why did he have to be nice?

"_Do you want a hit?"_

"_ARTIE! I told you, she doesn't smoke!"_

Well thank you Quinn, I can speak for myself! But then again, I never do.

"_Oh…. Well do you want a beer?"_

"_Oh, no thanks. I don't drink either."_

"_Why?"_

"_Well that sucks"_

By their reactions, sobriety seemed to be a foreign concept to them. As much as I tried to avoid this moment, It tends to hunt me down, like a tiger stalking its prey, and pounces on you at the least opportune moment. I was going to have to tell them.

"_Well, I would…if I could."_

They are going to think I'm a freak.

"_But I can't…Medically speaking. I have epilepsy."_

It was out in the open, and I was freaking out. I couldn't read their faces, and I started rambling.

"_I'm fine though! I'm on medication, and haven't had a seizure since like, freshman year of high school. But, mixing my meds with drugs will apparently send me into a seizure fest or something."_

Brittany looked like she could cry. Quinn already knew this, and was bored at the whole conversation, and Artie looked like he could care less.

"_Well we wouldn't want that to happen."_

Brittany got up and ran into the kitchen, only to return with a cup of kool-aid, and a smile.

"_No drugs for you!"_

* * *

I had made the executive decision that I was to spend the remainder of the night people watching. It was as if I was a scientist, observing animals in their natural habitat. It wasn't hard to do, they had their inside jokes, and stories they already knew the endings to. I just had to sit back and enjoy the show.

"_Artie…I want a duck!"_

"_Yep, ok baby, sure whatever you want."_

Brittany was sitting right next to me, her the smell of her perfume was a constant reminder, that she was within a distance that threatened my sanity. Her hair was in two braids, and as more time went on, she started to develop an accent.

"_San, I really really REALLY want a duck….and a cat!"_

She was so….high. I honestly couldn't tell what thought processes belonged to sober Britt, and which belonged to the Brittany happily flying high above the influence.

"_Well, I'm not sure about a duck, he wouldn't have anywhere to swim. But I think a cat is a fine idea Brittany!"_

"_No! Santana, please don't encourage her. "_

"_Yea San, the last thing she needs is a cat. She can hardly take care of herself half the time."_

They both laughed, Brittany looked upset but tried to hide it. I was livid, and also tried to hide it. We made eye contact for the briefest of moments, and as I looked into her eyes, I saw tears forming. She got up and left the room. They didn't seem, to notice, or maybe they just didn't care.

Every ounce of my being was telling me to follow her, but there I sat. When she returned, her braids were gone, and her eyes were red, and puffy. The obvious signs of crying.

She took her rightful place on the couch next to me, and then smiled. Now her accent was obvious. Once again, they all laughed at the southern way she said things. I for one thought it was adorable.

"_So I take it your from the south Britt?"_

"_Yep! I'm a Texas girl, born and raised."_

I laughed, mainly because if I had the choice between the two, my ass certainly would not be in Lima, Ohio.

"_So, if you don't mind me asking, why the hell are you in this shithole?"_

"_Well, I'm a dancer…well I was a dancer. I moved up here to be a part of the Lima Dance Company. We travelled all around the country, dancing on a new stage every night."_

"_Oh that sounds really cool Britt."_

"_Yea, but after a few tours, I got bored, got into some other things and decided to call it quits. I met Artie around the same time, so it all kinda worked out._

I could sense a hint of regret in her voice. And in that moment, I couldn't tell if she quit because of him, or if she started dating him because she quit.

The subject changed quickly to shopping, the closest mall was more than an hour away, so when one went, they went all out. Artie stood up and ran into the other room. He came back with a few T-shirts and some other items.

He pointed to the shirts.

"_Boom! ON SALE!"_

He held up a pair of jeans.

"_Bam! ON SALE!"_

Then held up a fitted hat.

"_That's right! ON SALE!"_

He put his brand new hat on, and sat down with a sense of swag. Brittany leaned over closer to me. As my heart rate increased, she started whispering in my ear.

"_I bet the duck is in the hat."_

She looked at me and we both laughed. Quinn and Artie looked at us, blankly and confused. It felt good to have an inside joke with Brittany.

* * *

As the night drew to a close, I said my good-byes. I was exhausted but a part of me wanted to stay there, in that room with her, forever. I slowly walked out the living room, and she was the last thing I saw. As asked, I locked the door as I left and I slowly walked down the flight of stairs, and as I opened the door, the freezing breeze hit me like a brick.

I forgot my coat upstairs.

I walked up the steps skipping every other one. I don't know why I rushed, it was going to be utterly embarrassing knocking on the door, and explaining that I forgot my coat. Who forgets their coat?

I reached the top of the stairs, and as I raised my fist to knock on the door, it opened. There I saw her beautiful face once again. Her bright eyes, and that smile, she was even more beautiful when she smiled. In that moment I decided I would do whatever it took, for the rest of forever, to make her smile. I tore my gaze away from her face to her hand. She stood there, leaning against the doorframe, holding my coat.

My mind began to race. _What if I hadn't come back? Was she going to just follow me to my car to give it to me? Was she seeing me out? Why did she even care if I was cold?_ Out of all those thoughts, my vocal cords and mind agreed on one thing.

"_Thank You!"_

"_Its no problem, a pleasure even!"_

The snow had started falling, nothing to bad, but I could tell that she was worried about it. As I walked down the stairs a second time, I had her watching me. I was trying to control all my body parts, so that I didn't fall down the wet, slippery steps. As I reached the bottom I heard her call out behind me.

"_Hey! Peace be the journey!"_

I turned around as I walked out the door and smiled.

"_Cool Runnings."_

* * *

_**Authors note: If you havent seen the movie "Cool Runnings" i highly suggest it... but to get the reference Cool Runnings means Peace be the journey!**  
_


End file.
